


In Between

by Lightdancer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightdancer/pseuds/Lightdancer
Summary: Somehow, her story still got a good ending.





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



She had not really planned for things to go like this. It was not like she had intended to end up here. But when you are a fugitive with the ability to time-travel, one would think that you have a whole lot of options. It is just that when the people looking for you are charged with protecting the timeline also have possibilities of of time-travel, your options of places to hide is limited quite easily. 

And a Ren Fair seemed like the least obvious place. Who would look for a real-life witch at a place where everyone is pretending to be someone they are not? 

The story of how Nora Darhk, time-traveller and witch, ended up at a Ren Fair is actually a lot longer than one would think.

It starts easy. With a father that wants to give his child the world. Literally. So he pushes her into the arms of a demon.

But her father was never one of the good guys, and eventually gets killed. And with her Dad dead she basically ends up with a demon by her side, making her more powerful than any human being should ever be. 

At one point she is so powerful that she brings her father back from the dead.

Her story is one of villains. And when there are villain, there are heroes.  
Here, it is a bunch of idiots calling themselves "Legends".

And at some point, things start to change. 

It starts with the Legends interfering more and more. Somehow, things stop going like they planned. And then she loses her magical powers. Soon after, Berlin happens.

After this, things only go down the hill.

Somehow, he is always there. Never loses his positive attitude. She does not know how someone can stand this.

It only gets worse after this. Mallus possesses her now directly, she is just his vessel. Yet he is still there trying to save her. And in the end, he kind of succeeds.

The story of Ray and Nora is not one that was meant to be. But somehow, it did.

Ray saved her from Mallus, and gave her the possibility to escape the Time Bureau. She takes her chance to run. It is several month after her escape that she gets the job at the Ren Fair. It is not the best, but better than nothing. Even if it is far below her.  
And when she returns to her temporary home after a long day, she does not expect to find him there.  
It is awkward. More than either of them would like to admit. At first, he just stares at her, and she ignores him, putting her things away whilst thinking of a plan to escape. Only this time, there might be no way. 

"What do you want here, Ray?"  
"I`m here because I need your help, Nora. Constantine got really hurt on our last mission and you might be the only one who can save him. So, are you coming?"

He starts rambling, and some really small part inside of her starts to warm up. Somehow, she missed this. The familiar warmth of another human being. 

And then, in order to stop him talking, she kisses him.


End file.
